


Only You (JunHwan One Shot)

by JunHwanATM



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Jinhwan Junhoe JunHwan Sort of Fluff Pinning AnalSex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunHwanATM/pseuds/JunHwanATM
Summary: A simple day for JunHwan. By means of simple, sexual tension is incredibly normal.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Only You (JunHwan One Shot)

"Baby, stop clenching your walls," Junhoe whispered sexily--Jinhwan thought in his ears before licking and biting it softly. Junhoe's action made him more aroused. 

"F-Fuck..!" he scream breathless as another hard thrust from Junhoe ended his sanity. He's bent over right their table in dining room, both his legs are apart, Junhoe is holding it securely while pounding into him. Jinhwan can only grip on both sides of the table for his dear life, but the table might even broke because of the intensity of their love making. 

"Damn.." Junhoe murmured and grab a handful of Jinhwan's ass and massaging it while keeping his fast pace. For the nth time Jinhwan clench around his lenght and he couldn't take it anymore. "Babe, I'm gonna--" 

Before Junhoe can speak, Jinhwan let out a scream, and Junhoe can feel how his lover is trembling from his powerful orgasm. He didn't slow his pace, instead he go in deeper, harder, giving Jinhwan’s abuse hole an overstimulation. 

"Junhoe Junhoe Junh--ngg!" Jinhwan grip onto the table tightly when his lover suddenly push himself all the way inside of him. Feeling of something hot and slick filling his once empty hole. Once they both come down from their high, Junhoe pull out slowly. He can see how much cum is leaking from the other man's hole, he run his finger to put the leaking cum back inside of its swollen hole. 

"I'm.. sore.." Jinhwan mumbled, tired from the fucking. 

"Yeah, definitely wouldn't be able to walk." Junhoe said as he gently put his hands in Jinhwan’s ass while the other is caressing Jinhwan’s head. After a while, Jinhwan, despite of being tired, force himself to push his chest up away from the wooden table but to his dismay, he doesn't have much energy to lift himself up. 

He snapped his eyes open when he heard a snapping of camera, he can only feel Junhoe's presence behind his back and he's sure, his lover is doing something silly behind him. 

"Did.. did you just took a picture of me laying here naked and sore?" he asked once he regained atleast ten percent of his energy. Junhoe chuckled before closing his phone. 

"Hyung, you look so fucking hot. Laying helplessly, legs apart from each other, ass spread and I can definitely see how much cum is leaking from your hole." with that, Junhoe gently carry his small boyfriend towards their bedroom, placing Jinhwan there. 

"Fuck.. you.." Jinhwan curse at him but he can only afford to look at his boyfriend lovingly. He peck his temple before going to bathroom to get some towels and new boxer for Jinhwan, he doesn't mind not wearing anything when sleeping. 

"Hyung get up a little so I can clean you," he said with a small voice and Jinhwan did as he told, but only to feel a pang of pain shooting up down his back. Junhoe just bit his lip, he must be rough a while ago because this isn't their first time to make love but every damn time he'll lose under the influence of lust and heat, he'll start to fuck him in earnest (til he can't walk) 

A curse slip his boyfriend's lip, finally laying on his chest so Junhoe can wipe his ass clean better. Junhoe hurriedly clean Jinhwan before himself, washing and cuddle Jinhwan under the blanket. 

"I love you, baby." he mumbled and buried Jinhwan’s head on his neck. 

"I love you too, asshole." 

\- 

Jinhwan woke up with a heavy body almost hovering above him. He shut his eyes close just to regain from his blurry vision and saw his boyfriend sleeping peacefully beside him. The memory of last night came in his mind, he can feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment and he doesn't know why. 

He gently remove Junhoe's arms and legs above him to lean his half sore body against the headboard. The pain is still there but bearable unlike last night, he carefully pull himself out the blankets, heading to the bathroom to wash his face. While cleansing his face, he spot a patch of redmarks on his neck and collarbones, he also found on his arm, right on his tats. He just shrugged it off and finish washing. 

Jinhwan cook a breakfast for both of them, although it is hard for him to walk fast than his usual pace because, Oh God, Junhoe gone wild last night. 

"Juneya.." Jinhwan patted his cheeks, a little too hard. "Babe, the breakfast is ready.." he pinch his boyfriend's nose with his cute little fingers, he's now hugging his bare chest while Junhoe's hands wrapped around his torso. 

"Hm.. ten minutes.." Junhoe murmured sleepily. 

"You're not gonna eat the breakfast cold, get up while it's hot." Jinhwan said and pulling Junhoe's hand, of course he failed, for a single arm of Junhoe, Jinhwan needs to use both of his arms because he's smaller than his boyfriend's frame. 

"But you're always hot," Junhoe then smirk before getting up. 

The couple went downstairs to ate the breakfast Jinhwan prepared. Meals with Jinhwan is wonderful for Junhoe, they'll talk about random things and other may find it boring, but they're in their own world. Only them can understand. Jinhwan always like being intimate, it makes him feel love and he can feel the affection coming from his lover, Junhoe. 

-

Jinhwan was about to start washing the used plates when two large arms encircled his waist, next is lips attached to his nape moving to his shoulders. His hands grip Junhoe's hand tightly, Jinhwan just lean his head onto Junhoe's chest while the other is kissing his shoulder softly. 

Junhoe is enjoying himself, he can smell Jinhwan and it turns him on even more. He grip Jinhwan’s waist tighter before his kiss went rough. Jinhwan yelped when Junhoe suddenly bit the soft flesh on one spot of his neck. 

Jinhwan didn't waste anytime and face his boyfriend, wrapping both his arms around Junhoe's neck and jumping. Junhoe got him though, he place Jinhwan on top of sink while they're sharing a passionate kiss Jinhwan started. Junhoe lick the outline of Jinhwan's lips, but Jinhwan, being a stubborn as he is, didn't open his mouth. 

"Playing a stubborn baby boy aight?" Junhoe murmured against his lips before kissing him again. Junhoe place one of his hands on Jinhwan’s nape, holding him securely while his other hand is pressing the side of Jinhwan making his boyfriend gasp and open his mouth, Junhoe took the opportunity to explore his mouth. He elicit a moan from his small boyfriend. 

Jinhwan’s hands went under the shirt Junhoe is wearing. Feeling the warm body of the taller male while drowning in his kisses. Junhoe didn't waste any time and press Jinhwan closer to himself, he can feel Jinhwan’s hardness poking against his belly. 

"Hard this fast?" he smirk and run his hand on Jinhwan’s tight, it elicits another breathy moan from him. Jinhwan pull him more to feel their lips, eager to taste each other like they've never done it for a long time. 

Junhoe started to grab Jinhwan’s ass, cupping a handful of it, it became easy as Jinhwan is wearing only a boxer and oversized tshirt. When Junhoe couldn't take it anymore, he broke the kiss and whispered to his lover lovingly. 

"Let's continue this on the bed, shall we?" he ask, like getting a permission from Jinhwan when he is already carrying the other. 

Jinhwan just pull himself and whispered right into Junhoe's ear. 

"Take me harder Daddy please.." 

Just that, Junhoe curse at himself on how big that word affects him. Expecially if it falls from his boyfriend little but sinful mouth. On the other side, Jinhwan smirk, he knows what buttons to push to Junhoe to get what he wants. 

They both didn't waste any time and strip their clothing, Junhoe's length sprang free, feeling isolate with all the teasing while Jinhwan just lay on the bed, opening his legs for Junhoe's viewing pleasure. 

"Fuck." Junhoe curse again before hovering Jinhwan, they both moaned when their hardness touch each other. The friction is delicious for the both of them but not really enough. Junhoe continue grinding himself on top of Jinhwan who gladly sway his hips with Junhoe. 

"Juneya fuck me.." Jinhwan mumbled as pleasure starts to cloud his mind. He can only hear his breathe getting heavier when Junhoe continue his teasing. "June.. ya.." 

"Suck" after Junhoe said that, two fingers poke Jinhwan’s mouth. Jinhwan didn't hesitate and started sucking the long slender fingers, Junhoe enjoying how soft and flimsy Jinhwan’s tongue is. Junhoe is about to pull out his fingers when Jinhwan bluntly took it out. Junhoe was taken aback how Jinhwan smoothly went on top of him, reversing their position awhile ago. 

Jinhwan is now hovering Junhoe. 

"Nggghh.." Junhoe let out when his dick was completely suck by Jinhwan’s butt cheeks. Jinhwan seductively outlining and feeling the length on his back. 

"Let me wet it for you.." Jinhwan whispered on his lovers ear before started kissing Junhoe's jawline. Since Jinhwan is completely laying on top of Junhoe it became easy for the other man to grab his ass and squeeze his globes, caressing and slightly teasing his hole. Jinhwan leave a patch of love bites on his lovers bare chest before going south. Junhoe can only grip on their bedsheets. 

"Please just suck me" he pleaded when Jinhwan is taking his time too long. 

"Be patient.." he can hear Jinhwan's giggle when he let out a manly moan when he finally took a grip of his dick. 

Jinhwan just admire the art in front of him before pumping the hardness of Junhoe. He lick the head, circling it with his tongue before completely sucking the head that elicit a moan from Junhoe. Jinhwan breath and started to take more of Junhoe inside his mouth. Soon, he felt Junhoe tugging on his hair, a silent command for him to move. He lay his tongue flat on Junhoe's dick before hollowing his cheeks and start bobbing his head. He will once let Junhoe’s dick reach his throat, basically deep throating him. 

"Fuck!" Junhoe couldn't hold it anymore so he started fucking Jinhwan’s mouth until he came. Loosening the grip he has on Jinhwan’s hair before relaxing his body after his orgasm. 

Jinhwan just swallowed the seeds and gulp down a bit to atleast check if his throat were still okay. He straddled Junhoe, kissing his man again while slowly grinding his ass onto his once again half hard length. Junhoe get enough, switching their position. He's now on top of smirking Jinhwan. 

Jinhwan yelled when a tongue started to circle his bud, the other is being squeeze between Junhoe's finger. Jinhwan is arching his back to press more of his body to Junhoe. Slowly, the kisses went down, lining his abdomen with Junhoe's saliva. He can feel a finger circling his deserving hole. 

"Please.." he pleaded and tried to push down his ass to Junhoe's finger but Junhoe stop him. "Please.. Dad--Shit!" he yelp when Junhoe penetrated his hole with its tongue. "Junhoe.. Junhoe.. Please.." 

Jinhwan have been controlling himself to come, he doesn't want this to end. Awhile ago he's been the one teasing Junhoe, not he's the one being tease. 

"Oh god," he mumbled, his eyes are rolling back in pleasure. He can already feel the familiar feeling down there and he knew anytime he'll explode."Oh my god Junhoe, I can't anymore.. I'm gonna comee.." Junhoe stop eating him. 

Junhoe remained silent, smirking seeing how the man underneath him squirmed everytime he touches him. He knew his lover is sensitive because of the teasing, he just can't help but to make him beg. 

He quickly get the lube on nightstand right beside the table and put a great amount on his erect length, taking his time to lubricate himself while eyeing Jinhwan laying helplessly on the bed. The older had its legs spread and panting heavily. 

Junhoe didn't waist anytime and pinned both of Jinhwan’s hand on top his head and started teasing his hole, poking and sliding it. 

"Jesus Junhoe, just fuc--" for the second time Jinhwan yelp, Junhoe entered bluntly. Groaning once he felt the heat engulfed his lenght. "Ahh.. yes.." 

"Want Daddy to fuck you, baby boy?" he whispered while thrusting in a slow and painful pace. 

"Yes, Daddy.. Take me.. harder.." 

The moaning of names starts to filled the quiet room. The skin slapping on each other, the bed continously hitting the walls and slick movement from Junhoe can be heard. He kept a steady face, both of Jinhwan’s legs are on his shoulder while he pounded on him mercilessly, not giving Jinhwan a time to break. 

I a matter of seconds Jinhwan came, his whole body is trembling from his powerful orgasm and with Junhoe continously pounding into him, giving him another overstimulation. 

"Hyung.. Fuck Kim Jinhwan!" Junhoe got on his fastest pace before sinking himself deeper into Jinhwan’s hole, making sure that his seeds will go inside of his lover. He collapsed on top of Jinhwan, both panting and tired. They're both sticky but didn't mind. "Hyung.. are you good?" 

Jinhwan smiled before answering. "Yes, that was.. that was amazing.." he breathe heavily, hugging Junhoe tightly. 

"It's awesome everytime Hyung.." Junhoe mumbled, tired. "Let's sleep.." 

"No, get up and we need to clean." Jinhwan, being on his mother role again pushes Junhoe away from his body only to find out that Junhoe's dick were still inside of him. Junhoe didn't move a bit. "Move Junhoe or no sex for a month." he threatened and in one move Junhoe is already standing. 

"Get up Hyung you're taking too much time." 

"Carry me idiot, I can't walk."


End file.
